bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Suggested Episodes
This page is for any The Big Bang Theory Fan-Made Episodes. Some episodes don't have to be original and can be theories based released episode titles. Also, you may want to make your episodes in separate pages and link them from here. Written by Giangster *The Hofstadter Fraternal Combustion Written by ZoomDust16 *Into the future *The 4A Expansion *The Beach Phobia *The Comic Book Store Renovation *The Confirmation Manipulation *The Dining Bedroom Conversion *The Financial Conundrum *The Irony of Break Ups *The Laser Experimentation *The Leonardette Projector *The New Generation of Homo Sapiens *The No Birthday Repetition *The Pasadena Comic Con Convention *The Proposal Initiation *The Return of Dennis Kim *The Robbery Disaster *The Seating Formula *The Shamy Marriage *The So Explicit Comic Con Convention Flyer *The Solar Energized Battery Malfunction Solution *The Space Belt *The Tech Crunch Disrupt Start Up Battlefield *The Trip to New York *The Trip to the Mama and Papa *The Vacation Formulation Written by HarryPotter394 Season 9 Season 10 Written by BatStick Written By Vasilis28 Season 12 The Alien Hypothesis * After years of relentless jokes from his friends about being an alien, Sheldon decides to teach them a lesson. Penny, Bernadette and Amy go wedding dress shopping for Amy and Sheldon's wedding. The Amnesia Formulation * After Sheldon and Leonard get into a car crash, Sheldon gets a concussion and loses his memory of his, friends, family and life. Meanwhile, Raj and Emily go out for coffee. Written by Thor2000 Written by Corasher Season 12 The Humiliation Repetition After Sheldon learns he is a candidate to win the 2018 Nobel Prize due to his idea from the Season 11 Finale, he however also learns that Dennis Kim is also candidate to win the Prize. Eventually, Dennis Kim also wins it, leading Sheldon to accept that now it's the next generation's time to shine and that his time as a famous prodigy are finally over, but eventually Dennis Kim's breakthrough is proven wrong and Sheldon wins the Nobel Prize eventually, returning to his old self again, having finally gotten his revenge against Dennis Kim. Crossover with Two and a Half Men The gang has a party, they celebrate Rajesh's engagement in Malibu. When they wake up the next morning, Sheldon discovers Charlie in his room and starts to scream, Berta and Jake are found by Leonard and Penny in their hotel room, Alan and Walden are at Raj and Bert's place. They now need to figure out how they got there and what happened the night before. When it turns out Charlie hates Alan and Walden and would like to kill them, the gang tries to avoid a conflict and they all get in a conversation with each other. Stuart also meets Herb in his Comic Book Store. Ideas Part 1 These characters should also return/appear and these things should also happen in future episodes: RETURN *Eric from "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15) APPEAR *Leonard's brother and sister, Leonard's brother's wife (The NJ judge mentioned in "The Maternal Congruence"), Leonard's sister's husband *Missy's husband and son, Sheldon's brother's "whore" girlfriend (Mentioned in "The Matrimonial Momentum") *Bernadette's 5 siblings and her nephews/nieces *Penny's sister, Penny's sister's shot husband (I hope he's not dead), Penny's nephew *Raj's other sister and 3 brothers *PLOT PLOT PLOT----- The Guys and Girls have encountered new problems: Bernadette is pregnant but had developed fatalfetal problems, Shamy gets pregnant, and all of them have to deal with an alien internet king who wants to put them in excellent light to the public. When will this war between fans, cast, and a beloved Immortal figure cease? SYNOPSIS SYNOPSIS SYNOPSIS------- Amy discovers she is pregnant after she was under a false impression the last few weeks of being under a serious illness that consisted of delusions, nauseas, erectile dysfunctions due to her transgender change, and her throwing up constantly blood. Sheldon is devastated and feels only an alien could cause those symptoms. Meanwhile, a surprising handsome man meets Bernadette, who introduces himself as Soprana. They start to get very flirty because she has no clue about this mystery man's past, nor does she know that SOprana has the capability to switch between Man, Woman, Gay, and any form or figure, could split through mitosis, clone thyself, or the fact they could create legendary internet sensations about themselves creating a mix of love, and disheartened cruelty by fans. Through Soprana's powers, the gender unidentified figure now bends the poor Bernadette's mind to it's will, thus enveloping her into this bawling mass of romance, which they slowly start making out until it gets more and more passionate. They eventually strip down and she is shocked to find that Soprana is missing genitalia of any kind. She yells out "Who are you? Where are you from?" Howard then gets a frantic call from Bernadette who is furious to find that his wife was trying to have intercourse with an alien. He is utterly angry that he rushes to the place, finds her, bangs her up on the wall and starts to beat, only to discover that a formidably attractive young woman is standing there. He has no idea that Soprana is the one changing from Man to Woman with it's powers. Howard is so breathtaken he starts to innocently walk towards this figure, Bernadette stands there and shouts "What the hell are you doing????" Howard suggests, "Maybe you should see what it's like to taste the blood of the horrendous wounds I have suffered as a result of your actions." Bernadette tastes, "You will never know what it's like, I have blood type B positive, you have AB positive!" Howard says, "You don't get it do you? Well then, I WANT A DIVORCE! Soprana, you are mine!!" He embraces Soprana and they share a passionate kiss and it continues so intensely that Bernadette runs away screaming. Meanwhile, Sheldon is hearing about all this drama and he is searching the internet for help. He finds an old Myspace page of Sopranaflaterson, where he reads all the information, powers, behaviours, and gender misconceptions to find that his friends are in trouble because of this. He sees the Wikia page that Sopranaflaterson is a huge sensation as well as countless other websites. Unfortunately, what Sheldon doesn't realize is that the pages were written and designed by Sopranaflaterson itself, and they take Sheldon through a series of mass hypnosis. Sheldon doesn't realize then, that he has fell vulnerable to flaterson's powers and starts engaging in series of prayers, chants, and rituals. Penny rushes into the room for Sheldon's help, surprised to find Sheldon is engaging in religious and spiritual dialogue, total opposite and uncharacteristic of Sheldon's beliefs and personality. What Sheldon doesn't realize, is that he has completely lost his mind, and his clothes and then surprising gropes Penny into a voluptuous, passionate romance, as a chain of the mind numbing powers it was taken by. THE TITLE OF THIS FANFIC LOVER EPISODE IS CALLED, "The Sopranaflaterson Reaction Conundrum", written by Golden Globe Winning Internet pioneer Sopranaflaterson. We hope you enjoyed, AND STAY YOUR BUTTS TUNED FOR THE NEXT UPCOMING FANFIC, "tHE SOPRANAFLATERSON ATOMIC REACTION". May the Sopran be with you.New character: Leonard's long-lost brother HAPPEN *Amy's father, Stuart's parents, Emily's parents and relatives *Bernadette stands up to Leonard's mother and angrily berates her for her treatment and raising of Leonard, causing Beverly to become frightened of Bernadette and Leonard finds out that his mother kissed Sheldon *Amy, Stuart, Emily and Alex reveal whether they have siblings or not (Amy can have a half-sister or half-brother through her father, Stuart and Emily can each have one brother and one sister and Alex can have 2 sisters and 3 brothers) *The main characters have discussions of their families and lives *Howard's half-brother Josh meets Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Amy, Stuart, Emily and Alex. *Leonard and Penny have a re-wedding with their friends and families (except Beverly maybe) present *Bernadette, Stuart, Emily and Alex eventually meet Sheldon's mother *Emily and Alex meet Leonard's mother and Leslie Winkle (since both were absent from Sheldon's birthday party in "The Celebration Experimentation") *Meemaw meets Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Stuart, Emily and Alex *Sheldon's mother is remarried meaning Sheldon now has a stepfather *Bernadette's mother meets the rest of the gang *Amy's mother meets the rest of the gang and Sheldon's mother *Penny finds out that Howard and Bernadette knew about Leonard's accidental indiscretion and Leonard and Penny find out that Sheldon ruined their wedding ceremony via the TV *Leonard and Penny are named Howard and Bernadette's baby's godparents *Penny, Amy, Emily and Alex become pregnant by their significant others (Penny=Leonard, Amy=Sheldon, Emily=Raj & Alex=Stuart) *Emily turns over a new leaf and is now a new and better person: Sweet, kind, loving, no-more creepy, no-more mean and no-more sinister *Raj and Emily find out they have some things in common (e.g. Both have fathers who were working all the time when they were kids, both are big fans of Harry Potter) *Penny's parents come to Pasadena and Wyatt bonds with Leonard while Penny's mother goes shopping with the girls *We see Penny, Bernadette and Amy doing more things together that we didn't see them doing, like for example: Going for massages, playing sports, going to the gym etc. *Better birthday party for Leonard. *The gang meets Leonard's younger brother: Michael Hofstadter *The writers introduce a new character: Daniel Hofstadter (Leonard's older brother) *Everyone discovers that Michael and Daniel have visited before the series, and met Sheldon, Raj, Howard, and Stuart. It is also revealed that they stopped visiting due to Michael being too busy, and Daniel and Sheldon becoming each other's mortal enemies Ideas Part 2 RETURN * Kurt, Dennis Kim, Dennis's girlfriend Emma, Eric Gablehauser, Mrs. Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Missy Cooper, Mrs. Rostenkowski, Jeanie, Eric from "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15), Zack Johnson, Alex Jensen, Josh Wolowitz, Dr. Hofstadter (Leonard's father), Dr. Gallo, Dave Gibbs, Leslie Winkle, Meemaw APPEAR * Leonard's brother and sister, Leonard's brother's fiancee or now-wife (The NJ judge mentioned in "The Maternal Congruence"), Leonard's sister's husband, Sheldon's brother, Missy's husband and son, Sheldon's father (in a flashback since he died before the show started), Sheldon's brother's "whore" girlfriend (Mentioned in "The Matrimonial Momentum"), Bernadette's 5 siblings and her nephews/nieces, Penny's mother, sister, brother, Penny's sister's shot husband (I hope he's not dead), Penny's nephew, Sam Wolowitz, Raj's other sister and 3 brothers, Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife, Leonard's other brother (new character introduction) HAPPEN * Young Missy's favorite TV show is "Blossom." Young Sheldom makes a nasty (although prescient) comment about Blossom. * Leslie hooks up with Kripke, brought together by their mutual loathing of Sheldon. * Alex returns, becomes a main character, and begins dating Stuart * Amy's father, Stuart's parents, Emily and Alex's parents and relatives and Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife mentioned/seen for the first time * Bernadette stands up to Leonard's mother and angrily berates her for her treatment and raising of Leonard, causing Beverly to become frightened of Bernadette and Leonard finds out that his mother kissed Sheldon * Raj and Emily and much later Stuart and Alex get engaged and then married * Priya returns to Pasadena and wants to start things up again with Leonard and she freaks out when she finds out he's now married to Penny * Amy, Stuart, Emily and Alex reveal whether they have siblings or not (Amy can have a half-sister or half-brother through her father, *Stuart and Emily can each have one brother and one sister and Alex can have 2 sisters and 3 brothers) * The main characters have discussions of their families and lives * Howard's half-brother Josh meets Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Amy, Stuart, Emily and Alex. * Leonard and Penny have a re-wedding with their friends and families (except Beverly maybe) present * Bernadette, Stuart, Emily and Alex eventually meet Sheldon's mother * Emily and Alex meet Leonard's mother and Leslie Winkle (since both were absent from Sheldon's birthday party in "The Celebration Experimentation") * Meemaw meets Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Stuart, Emily and Alex * Sheldon's mother is remarried meaning Sheldon now has a stepfather * Bernadette's mother meets the rest of the gang and she becomes their new mother figure, replacing Howard's mother since she died * Amy's mother meets the rest of the gang and Sheldon's mother and is berated for not being a good mother to Amy * Penny finds out that Howard and Bernadette knew about Leonard's accidental indiscretion and Leonard and Penny find out that Sheldon ruined their wedding ceremony via the TV * Leonard and Penny are named Howard and Bernadette's baby's godparents * Penny, Amy, Emily and Alex become pregnant by their significant others (Penny=Leonard, Amy=Sheldon, Emily=Raj & Alex=Stuart) * Emily turns over a new leaf and is now a new and better person: Sweet, kind, loving, no-more creepy, no-more mean and no-more sinister * Raj and Emily find out they have some things in common (e.g. Both have fathers who were working all the time when they were kids, both are big fans of Harry Potter) * Penny's parents come to Pasadena and Wyatt bonds with Leonard while Penny's mother goes shopping with the girls * We see Penny, Bernadette and Amy doing more things together that we didn't see them doing, like for example: Going for massages, playing sports, going to the gym etc. * Better birthday party for Leonard and more birthday celebrations * Dr. Gallo, Sheldon's mother and Bernadette become Leonard's mother's worst enemies * Baby shower for Bernadette * Penny's family meets Leonard's family * The whole gang goes on a trip somewhere outside of the United States (e.g. London, Paris, Cairo, Athens, Tokyo, Moscow, Madrid, Barcelona, Rome, Berlin, Johannesburg, somewhere) * Sheldon pulls out his family engagement ring and proposes to Amy Category:Episodes Category:Non-Canon Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles Without Photos